Priscilla Deluge
"Death is the apotheosis of life." History Priscilla came into the world with a red show. Her mother never survived the birthing of her first daughter, but that is expected when a female births a dhampir. Due to being born in the middle of a caravan on the road, it appears this has caused Priscilla to not have a light sensitivity. As it stands though, the birth of her can be seen as a curse to that caravan. Priscilla was seen as an outcast to that travelling caravan, with the color of her skin being different to what those there would have expected. She would continue to be an orphan within the caravan, her father never having been seen or heard of since her mother had become pregnant with her. She was allowed to be around with the other children after she grew to an age where it was possible for her to communicate and play with them. Here she was happy, even though she had no parents, those of the caravan tried to take care of her as best they could. When she started to talk, life in the caravan slowly started to change. They would be attacked more frequently by bandits. People would get randomly sick out of the blue. No one knew why, but because these things started not long after Priscilla started talking and helping around with the caravan, at such a young age, talk started. Rumors would run around how Priscilla was a cursed child, that because of her birth, things were starting to take a real bad turn for the worse. When the leader of the caravan had died on a simple trip to take a piss, that's when things got rough for Pris. She would sometimes go days without food. The people of the caravan would ignore her, even out right leave her behind, only to have her appear again the next day. This spooked everyone, but Priscilla was glad to be in the place where she grew up, even though she was unwanted at that point. Things truly took a turn when a mage had come across the caravan. This mage, feeling up and coming, had decided to test on this caravan with the various spells he had learned recently, making the people his play things. He would torture those of the caravan in a cave he had been in. Thing was, Priscilla appeared to not be affected by the spells the man was casting, for she was actually being healed by the negative energy that he was using to torture the people of the caravan. This scared those of the caravan even more when they saw no screams of pain come from her. Priscilla would always look happy when the energy was cast upon her. The mage, latter known to be a cleric, was then to be a favorite of this cleric. After some months, the people of the caravan would die off slowly either from starvation, or from the cleric casting his spells. Priscilla would seem to enjoy such things happening, after being abused for a good bit. The death of these people would bring joy to her face, all be it for a bit, then some guilt. It wasn't until the cleric would say why he had killed them, that Priscilla would not feel any guilt for the last person to die, the elder of the caravan, who had learned some magic to help keep her alive longer than the others. Here she heard for the first time, the name of Charon. It is here that her fascination of this Horseman would come. She would then follow the cleric of Charon where ever he went. Be it to a city like Luperion or Rike, to the sides of roads. Soon though, this cleric would be found dead one morning, and a man would be there, feeding. Here she would have a chance meeting with her father, the man who always brought her back to the caravan when she was asleep hen left behind. He was always watching, making sure that she would go a certain path, one he chose. He had tipped off the cleric of the caravan, and now his use was done with her. Here he would say that she should go into the world, at around the age of 20 now, and ready herself for what she wants. She would appear to only stare at the man who called himself her father, but would only shake her head in a yes. From here, she would travel the world of Vaniya, carefully killing some people in the name of her deity, Charon. She would go so far as to become an inquisitor of his. She would gain experience, time and the knowledge of some magic to help her along her way. After what would be about 100 years of work, she would then come to Haven. It is here she would slowly and carefully do her work. She would accept a job, which was taking care of some skeletons and undead in a graveyard. Over her time, she had come to hate the undead, wanting to rid the from the world. Sadly though, Priscilla would meet her end that day, if only for a short bit. Turns out the world had other plans for her. When Priscilla came back, she was confused. She was going to be able to meet Charon, the one she strives to please. Turns out someone decided that her use could be more, if she were to come back. Tae'lana questioned Priscilla, asking if she would want to come back, undead. This set off Priscilla a little, but Tae'lana lead a good argument, one that Priscilla had never heard. She thought Charon would despise undead, but turns out that she was wrong, even to the point that he would have some as servants. It was here that she would agree to Tae'lana's deal. Today, Priscilla is the Horseman of Death to Tae'lana. She is slowly gaining more power, even though she is a gravenight. Physical Description Priscilla is average height for a dhampir, with void black hair that goes down to her shoulders. Her forest green eyes stand out on her face. Her skin having a nice purple hue to it. This is how it appears, in death though, her true form has started to slowly deteriorate, but a spell keeps the look she had when alive. She appears rather strong for someone her size being able to lift almost a ton off the ground. Her eyes always appear to hold back a desire to see people dead, though that may not be so hidden now. Ever since becoming a graveknight, her features have only appeared to show a more darker tone to what they once were, as if to reflect what she is. She carries a scythe on he back that she can bring out a great speed. She holds it like a master would, after years of using it as her weapon of choice, it can almost be a thing of beauty when she uses it in battle. She wears a breastplate, that acts as her conduit for being a graveknight. It is colored the same hue as her skin, matching quite well. Personality Priscilla is usually soft spoken, not telling people what she is thinking, which would usually how happy Charon would be if she were to offer up this soul to him. When she speaks, there it usually comes across as a boring, blunt tone. Only when she is killing or when talking of something passionate. She is loyal to those that help her cause. If she can give a soul to Charon easily, then she will do so, even if others are to see her. She has a good head on her shoulders, but uses experience more than knowledge to help her through the world. Friends & Enemies Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active